1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heterocyclic compounds useful as pesticides.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,060 discloses a heterocyclic compound of the formula 
wherein n=0 or 1; X=S, O, xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94R7 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94R8; Y=N or Cxe2x80x94R9; R7, R8, R9=hydrogen or specific organic radicals; Z=5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring; R1, R2, R5, R6=hydrogen or alkyl group; R3, R4=hydrogen, hydroxy group or alkyl group.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,432 discloses a heterocyclic compound that is similar to the aforementioned heterocyclic compound, except that the group xe2x80x94NO2 is replaced by a xe2x80x94CN group and that Y is a nitrogen atom.
The above heterocyclic compounds are useful as pesticides.
The disclosures of the aforementioned U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel heterocyclic compounds that are useful as pesticides.
According to the present invention, a heterocyclic compound has the following formula (I): 
wherein Y represents a substituted or unsubstituted ethylene group or trimethylene group, W represents the group xe2x80x94SO2R1, in which R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4alkyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy group, a C2-C4 alkenyl group, or an aryl group, X represents an oxygen or sulfur atom or the group xe2x80x94NR2 or xe2x80x94CHR3, in which R2 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy group, a C1-C4 alkylthio group, a C2-C4 alkenyl group, an alkylcarbonyl group, an alkylsulfonyl group, a pyridylmethyl group, a benzyl group, a formyl group, a phenylcarbonyl group, a phenoxycarbonyl group, or a phenylsulfonyl group, and in which R3 represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-C7 alkyl group, R represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, and Z represents a pyridyl group optionally substituted by at least one substituent selected from agroup consisting of halogen atoms, C1-C4 alkyl groups, C2-C4 alkenyl groups, C1-C4 alkoxy groups, C1-C4 alkylcarbonyl groups, C1-C4 alkylthio groups, C1-C4 haloalkyl groups, C1-C4 haloalkoxy groups, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl groups, a cyano group, and a nitro group.
The present invention relates to a novel heterocyclic compound that has the following formula (I): 
wherein Y represents a substituted or unsubstituted ethylene group or trimethylene group, W represents the group xe2x80x94SO2R1, in which R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy group, a C2-C4 alkenyl group, or an aryl group, X represents an oxygen or sulfur atom or the group xe2x80x94NR2 or xe2x80x94CHR3, in which R2 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy group, a C1-C4 alkylthio group, a C2-C4 alkenyl group, an alkylcarbonyl group, an alkylsulfonyl group, a pyridylmethyl group, a benzyl group, a formyl group, a phenylcarbonyl group, a phenoxycarbonyl group, or a phenylsulfonyl group, and in which R3 represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-C7 alkyl group, R represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, and Z represents a pyridyl group optionally substituted by at least one substituent selected from a group consisting of halogen atoms, C1-C4 alkyl groups, C2-C4 alkenyl groups, C1-C4 alkoxy groups, C1-C4 alkylcarbonyl groups, C1-C4 alkylthio groups, C1-C4 haloalkyl groups, C1-C4 haloalkoxy groups, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl groups, a cyano group, and a nitro group.
The heterocyclic compounds of formula (I) of this invention are found to be very effective against insects and are applicable for use in the agriculture industry.